


Star Wars

by IveGotRedHair



Series: Weak Immune System Alex AU [3]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very upset Alex turns up at Jack's door in a storm and Jack does his best to make it all okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying my new AU! Here's the next part, we're still in high school here so they're about 17.   
> Thank you for reading :) xx

Jack was half way through his Star Wars marathon when he was interrupted. He was surprised by the knock at the door as it was after 10pm and it had been storming all day, raining hammering against the window and wind whistling down the chimney. Getting up from the mountain of blankets he’d buried himself in Jack went to answer the door. Expecting it to be nothing more than his parents back early from their trip. He was shocked to see his boyfriend soaking wet and shaking with tears in his eyes.   
“Shit Alex!”   
He pulled the boy inside and closed the door behind him.   
“What happened?”   
“I...I...”   
Alex was shaking so hard his teeth were chattering. Without thinking or much care for how soaking wet he was Jack pulled Alex into a hug just as he burst into tears again. Jack just stood and held him for a few minutes, just letting the boy cry until it was broken by Alex coughing.   
“Shh, ‘Lex it’s okay. Let’s get you dry okay?”  
Alex nodded against Jack’s shoulder and let him lead him upstairs. Jack couldn’t lie he was scared, having Alex turn up at his door obviously upset and soaked to the bone had shaken him.   
Jack placed Alex down on his bed, he pulled his arms tight around him and shivered. Alex’s hair was soaked and stuck to his forehead, his clothes were almost dripping with rain and he was sniffling from tears.   
“Aw ‘Lex...”   
Alex just muffled a cough into his arm and shivered.   
“Okay let’s get you into some dry clothes”   
Alex just nodded and let Jack remove his clothes. His hoodie was soaked through and his t shirt was stuck to his skin. His jeans that were normally a dark grey were almost black with rain. It was as Jack removed everything that he noticed despite the coldness of the weather that Alex’s skin felt unnaturally warm.   
“I’m sorry” Alex mumbled as he sat on Jack’s bed in his underwear.   
“You have nothing to be sorry for” Jack said, giving Alex a pair of his sweats and slightly oversized t shirt to wear.   
“I just didn’t know what to do...” Alex said, his damp hair falling into his eyes.   
“It’s okay Alex, I’m here” Jack replied, pushing Alex’s hair away from his face and feeling the heat of his skin.   
“I’m just going to get a towel for your hair”  
“Don’t go” Alex exclaimed, pulling on Jack’s wrist to make him stay.   
“I’m just going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back” Jack said, placing a kiss on the top of his boyfriends head.   
Jack couldn’t lie he was worried about Alex, something had upset him badly enough to come running to Jack in the pouring rain and not only that he seemed to running a temperature. He returned 30 seconds later to find Alex curled up on Jack’s bed sniffling again.   
“Awh Lexy...”   
Jack got in the bed beside his boyfriend and wrapped him in a hug.   
“Can you tell me what’s wrong?”   
“My parents”   
“What about your parents?” Jack asked, beginning to run the towel through Alex’s hair.   
“They were fighting, like proper screaming at each other and I couldn’t... I couldn’t listen to it anymore”   
“Oh Alex, why didn’t you call me? I would have come pick you up” Jack said, he knew Alex hated when his parents fought. He was an only child and due to him getting sick a lot spent a lot of time at home with his parents. The idea of his family falling apart terrified him.   
“Phones dead, my parents don’t know I’m gone... I snuck out when they were fighting” Alex said, resting his head against Jack’s chest.   
“Baby” Jack whispered, pressing his lips to Alex’s forehead only to feel how hot it was.   
“You’re burning up”  
“Also I might be a little bit ill...”   
“Okay, I’m going to grab you some medicine” Jack said, carefully slipping out from under Alex.   
“Don’t leave” Alex pouted, grabbing hold on Jack’s sleeve.   
“Come with me then” Jack replied, pulling Alex up after him.   
Alex stumped after Jack, holding onto his hand tightly as Jack walked them into the bathroom in search of a thermometer and something to bring the fever down.   
“Sit”   
Alex sat on the edge of the bathtub and coughed into his hands. Jack’s heart went out to him as he looked something for his the cough too.   
“Open up”   
Alex opened his mouth and let Jack put the device under his tongue. His sniffed again and Jack kneeled down next to him.   
“Hey Alex, it’s okay. I know you hate that your parents fight but everyone’s does okay? They’re always going to be there for you and so am I”   
Alex nodded and the thermometer bleeped.   
“103, you are my sick idiot aren’t you?” Jack teased.   
Alex just coughed miserably and rubbed his eyes. The whole working to Jack’s in the rain and breaking down on him and really worn him out.   
“Medicine then you can sleep” Jack said, pouring out the correct doses before handing them to his feverish boyfriend.   
“I’m tired Jack” Alex mumbled.   
“I know baby, can you walk?” Jack asked as he helped Alex to stand.   
He was unstable and kinda wobbly, the combination of fever and fatigue.   
“Oh come here”   
Jack hated seeing Alex that ill and so picked him bridle style.   
“Love you” Alex mumbled sleepily, his head resting against Jack’s chest as he carried him back to bed.   
“Love you too ‘Lex” Jack said, placing his boyfriend on his bed.   
“Don’t go” Alex said as Jack began to walk away from him.   
“I’m only going to the other side of the bed” Jack chuckled.   
“Good, don’t want you to leave” Alex mumbled.   
“Well I’m right here”   
Jack got into the bed beside him and straight away Alex was cuddled into his side. Jack wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist as he fell asleep. He loved Alex, he really did. He felt so lucky to be able to call the silly, feverish, boy his. Jack was nearly asleep himself when he was disturbed by a whimpering from the boy beside him.   
Alex was having a nightmare, fighting something in his sleep as tears silently ran down his cheeks.   
“Alex, wake up, please wake up” Jack panicked, shaking Alex’s shoulder until his eye opened.   
“Jack?” he said, voice cracking.   
“I’m here”   
Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Alex as he broke down again, his tears making a damp patch on Jack’s shoulder as his body shook with sobs.   
“It’s okay, whatever it is it’s gone now”   
“Y...You were gone...”  
“I’m right here, not going anywhere I promise” Jack said, kissing the top of Alex’s head.   
It took a few minutes but Alex calmed down, his breathing returning to normal though he was still kind of shaky.   
“It’s okay, you’ve got a fever and you had a bad dream” Jack said, running his hand through Alex’s tangled hair.   
“It was so real”   
“I know but it’s over now”   
Alex coughed into his fist and groaned, he felt so worn out and crappy. Expect he didn’t want to sleep again, he couldn’t watch Jack leave him all over again.   
“Don’t suppose you want to go back to sleep?” Jack asked.   
Alex shook his head.   
“Can we watch a movie?” he asked.   
Jack was about to answer when he remembered what he’d been doing when Alex had arrived. Downstairs was a readymade blanket mountain with Star Wars still paused on the tv.   
“How does a Star Wars marathon sound?”   
“Pretty good”   
Jack smiled and got off the bed. Deciding Alex probably still wasn’t up to walking much he picked up the boy again and carried him down the stairs.   
“You’re the best” Alex said as Jack plopped him down the couch.   
“I know” Jack replied.   
He tucked Alex under the blankets, making sure they had drinks, food and medicine nearby. Before climbing under the blankets himself and pulling Alex close.   
“Ready for some Empire Strikes Back?”   
Alex just smiled and Jack smiled in returned but not the same reason. He was glad to see his boyfriend happy again after everything, Jack would do anything to keep that stupid smile on his face.   
“I love you so much” Jack said, tracing his fingers over Alex’s warm cheek.  
“I love you too, thank you for being there for me”   
“Always” Jack replied before kissing Alex’s nose. 

Jack’s parents came home a few hours later to find both boys curled up asleep on the couch. The credits to some Star Wars movie still on the tv. They didn’t dare wake them as they were both sleeping soundly in each other’s arms.


End file.
